


The Things We Do For Love

by TyunnieBFF



Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Gore, Murder, Obsession, Overprotective, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Students, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/TyunnieBFF
Summary: Hueningkai didn't know what to do or react, his breathing still normal which is crazy! He shouldn't be calm but he is.Maybe he should've stayed with TaehyunOr"Hyung....?" His gaze finally falls on that face, the lifeless face that still showcase the agony of being cut open at the back alley of a small town.Soobin dart his eyes toward him, shock on his face while Yeonjun stared ahead.Beomgyu still gripped the knife, blood trickles down his fingers."Oh Hueningkai..." Yeonjun simply said, his voice void of emotion. "What are you doing here, you should be with Taehyun" Beomgyu adds.And he also adds another stab, this time deep inside the person's neck."Is that....him?""Yeah""So everyone that....it was you guys?""Pretty much""Look, Kai you-""Don't leave me out"Or maybe....just maybeHe should've been a part of this a long time ago.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. Start Line

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic yanderes will now be a thing
> 
> Because who needs a 
> 
> "I'll kill anyone who dares interfere with my love"
> 
> When you can have
> 
> "I'll kill anyone who dares break his heart"
> 
> _
> 
> I'm using Malaysian school system btw
> 
> Kindergarten - 3 to 6 yrs old  
Primary - 7 to 12 yrs old  
Secondary - 13 to 17 years old
> 
> And their age gap in this story is still the same

Taehyun jumps in surprise at Hueningkai's screaming. The 9 year old rolled his eyes yet a small smile tugged at his lips. The other boy is cheerfully blowing his pipes out on Yeonjun's back, the eldest of them all having no trouble at all at piggybacking him due to his athletic abilities.

But he could also see Soobin seemingly trying not to collapse with Beomgyu on his back. Recently turned ten a month ago, but he was already the tallest amongst them. Still, he sucks at sports. 

Taehyun giggled to himself, most of the time, he likes to watch rather than participate. The little boy always finds himself facinated at the picture of his friends being themselves and happy together. He pulls out his pencils and began to draw in his sketchbook. 

Taehyun admits he has a knack for arts, his talents leans towards singing and music but arts is always his cup of tea. 

He makes sure to draw Hueningkai's smile as brightly as he could.

Yeonjun's confident grin that could be felt through threads of lines.

His a year old friend Beomgyu's excited face drawn to be similar to the real picture.

Soobin's fond look as he looks at each of them with so much love and adoration. 

"Hyunnie, are you drawing again?" Yeonjun asks, setting Hyuka next to him and taking the other spot on his other side. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" Beomgyu rushes over, practically jumping off of Soobin's back. 

Soobin made a gasp and ruffles his hair, "Wow, our Taehyunie is so talented right?" Taehyun could feel his cheeks reddening with all the compliments. It was thing between them.

If Yeonjun won a match or had a game, they'll be there to cheer him on and praise him for winning or just doing his best. 

If Beomgyu learned a new parkour trick, then they would shower him with encouragement till he drowns in them.

If Hueningkai played at a recital, they would be the loudest ones clapping in the crowd and praise him to the skies afterwards.

If Soobin aced another test, they'll hype him up so badly that there was one time Soobin actually begged them to stop. 

And if Taehyun competed in a singing competition or simply drew something. Well, it was like he won the Olympics.

"You're so good Hyunnie" Hyuka chants, admiring the work. "Guys, want to get ice cream?" Beomgyu suggest, "My treat!"

"Hyung, you can't keep treating us" Taehyun says with a frown, "Don't sweat it! Come on!!" Beomgyu pulls Yeonjun and Taehyun's sleeves till they stood up, dragging them with him to the nearest ice cream store near the park. Soobin and Hueningkai laughed as they race to follow. 

_

They started out like this.

Yeonjun and Taehyun were friends since forever, their families are close so ever since he was practically born, Yeonjun had been with him. In Taehyun's room, there's a picture on the wall of him and Yeonjun.

Little 3 year old Taehyun holding hands with a 6 year old Yeonjun. 

They went to the same kindergarten up to primary, there they met Hueningkai and Soobin. Taehyun had heard crying in one of the emptier hallways and founded Hueningkai crying his eyes out, the poor boy is sobbing as quietly as he could. 

They were different classes then, so Taehyun awkwardly tried to comfort him. On the other hand, Yeonjun is on his way to the cafeteria when he bumped into a distressed looking junior. The younger albeit, slightly taller boy apologizes repeatedly, his eyes dart around the place frantically, looking for someone. 

"I can't find my brother" he chokes out, Yeonjun felt pity so he prays that Taehyun would understand him later and help the junior search for his brother. "He's in year one" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow "My friend is in year one, maybe he knows him" 

Soobin shakes his head, "I hope so, Huening isn't......in a good place right now" but they didn't took long to find them because Taehyun is shouting for Yeonjun the very next five minutes with a red eyed Hueningkai clinging to his arms.

"Hyung! Yeonjun hyung!" He was startled when the boy clinging to him flinched. "Hueningkai!" Soobin exclaims, rushing towards them. "Hyung..." Hueningkai melts into Soobin. "Shhh....its okay....its okay i got you" 

"What happened?" Yeonjun whispers to his own dongseng, "I don't know, I just founded him crying. He's not in my class and I've never seen him before"

Soobin glances at the two "Thank you for finding him." The two smiled, "No problem, though I didn't do anything" Yeonjun quips. Taehyun rolls his eyes with a smile, "I'm Choi Yeonjun, 4R and this is my favorite dongseng Kang Taehyun, 1B." He sling an arm over Taehyun as he says it. 

"I'm Choi Soobin, 3B. This is my brother, Kai Kamal Huening, 1P" Hueningkai wasn't crying anymore, instead he smile a small smile at the other two. Soobin cringes at their confused faces, "adopted, and he's mixed" they quickly recover, now looking slightly guilty for making them uncomfortable.

"You know, we should better get going if we don't wanna miss recess" Taehyun adds, "Ah yes!" Soobin chants sheepishly, walking on with Hueningkai. They didn't question why Hueningkai was crying, instead opted for other topics like music and movies. 

In a matter of weeks, they got close.

Hueningkai gasped "You take that back!" His finger pointing at Taehyun accusingly "Soobin hyung agrees with me" Huening clutch his heart as he stared at his hyung in absolute betrayal. "Sorry Ningning, I don't like toothpaste in my ice cream"

"What are you guys talking about?" Yeonjun asks as he sat down next to Taehyun, "Taehyun and Soobin hyung said min choco flavor ice cream sucks!" Yeonjun too pulled out his widen eyes. "How dare they?! Is this friendship a joke to you?!"

They met Beomgyu by chance.

In the little Park in Taehyun and Yeonjun's neighborhood, Huening and Soobin lived at an apartment near it. The four of them were playing tag, nealry didn't notice the blond boy that quite literally bounce into the playground.

He sprint towards the monkey bars and starts swinging around expertly before jumping down and landing in a roll. The four boys were playing tag until Hueningkai, who was it, got distracted by the new person. 

He claps excitedly "That was awesome!!" The boy, startled at the attention so he looked away. Not really indicating he wants interaction with the group. "Huening come on!!" Taehyun whines, jerking the mixed boy back into their game.

All the while, the blond haired boy watched them from afar as he sat on a swing. His gaze filled with want, longing. "He's staring at us, what do you think he wants?" Soobin question,a little concern for the boy that looked lonely. 

"Dunno, he's not from our school. But if I'm correct, that jacket is from a really expensive brand. Maybe he's a kid from that elite school a couple blocks down ours." Yeonjun supplies. 

"How the heck did you recognize the jacket?" Soobin asks, "I have green one, my uncle got it for me last Christmas" Taehyun stared, he sees the boy adverting his gaze to the phone in his hand. "He looks lonely, maybe we can invite him to play with us?"

"Why not? You two go ahead" Taehyun drags a reluctant Hueningkai with him. With each step they could see the blond growing tense. "Hey"

A shrug, "I'm Taehyun, this is Hueningkai." They could see the hesitation but he did reply "Choi Beomgyu" Beomgyu kept his gaze on the ground. 

Taehyun clear his throat, "Well.....you....um....do you want to play tag with us?" Thai got his attention, "Me?" Hueningkai nods enthusiastically. "You were awesome just now!....like super cool" that brought a smile to his lips.

Beomgyu manage to join the other two hyungs, "I'm Choi Yeonjun, 10", "Choi Soobin,9" Beomgyu awkwardly did a little bow "Hi I'm Choi Beomgyu, 8 years old. Nice to meet you Yeonjun and Soobin sshi" 

Yeonjun and Soobin cringes while the maknaes laugh "Please just hyung would do" Beomgyu looked surprised, "What's wrong?" Beomgyu shakes his head "Nothing, just that nobody calls each other that in my school. I go to Myeonghwa Prep" 

"So we're playing or what?!" Hueningkai exclaims excitedly. Beomgyu looked panicked for a moment, "Um....I don't know how to...play this"

"You don't know how to play tag?" Beomgyu shakes his head embarrassingly, afraid that they might laugh at him for not knowing simple games. He was home schooled till 7, when he entered primary year he was stiffing awkward at making friends.

So he was always lonely, and its not like the kids at his school play these sort of games.

But the boys simply smiled fondly at him "Not a prob! We'll teach you. Its super easy" they met almost everyday, sometimes at Sookai's house, or Taehyun's or Yeonjun's and even Beomgyu's or simply at the park. 

Though it took time for them to get comfortable being at Beomgyu's house. They were too anxious and tip toed around the first time tgey swing by, Beomgyu found it interesting how his new friends finds it nerve wrecking to be around luxury.

The following year (and every year after) he got each of them something expensive for their birthday. He did get playfully yelled at by four boys each time he shows up with a random gifts. It got out of hand at some point, Beomgyu was trying to pay and buy everything for them, so they sat down talk things out. 

Because neither hyungs are okay with a 9 year old spending that kind of money like that, especially on them. Lines were drawn, and beofre they know it, they saw Beomgyu marching up into their school hall for the weekly monday assembly decked out in the similar brown uniform they're wearing. 

_

"Damn, hyung is going to secondary school next year" Beomgyu chants, his ice cream half eaten through. "Oh yeah....and then Soobin hyung will go next year and you too the year after that" Taehyun trailed.

Yeonjun pulls him into a side hug, "Hey, just cuz I'm growing up, all of us really. Doesn't mean we're not going to be friends or not see each other anymore" Soobin smiled "And that's a promise eh?"

"Definitely"

"So hyung isn't going to forget us once you got cool new friends and a pretty or handsome boyfriend?" Hueningkai asks, "Oh darn no, you can all kick me in the gut if I do" the five boys laugh at that. 

Soobin puts his hand out, raising his oinky finger. The other chuckled and followed suit, five pinkies laced together. "I promised" Soobin starts and the rest repeat after him.

"That we would always be together, be there for each other, protect each other regardless of anything" 

They laughed about it, Beomgyu chucked his melted ice cream at soobin, and they all got kicked out of the store. 

"Guys come on, I wanna do something" Yeonjun calls them. 

They enter another store, there's a bunch of random things around. He picks out five star charms. "This is cheesy hyung" Taehyun comments, "Shush it, let me have this"

Taehyun takes the charm given to him. Its pretty, a small thin silver base with a tiny blue gems. Beomgyu's gems are purple, Hueningkai's is yellow, Yeonjun has red while Soobin has green. 

"They're pretty hyung" Taehyun says, loving it already. 

The next day, at school Taehyun saw Hueningkai wearing a bracelet with the charm, Soobin made it into a pin badge and wore it on his vest, Beomgyu made it into a ring while Yeonjun's could be seen dangling from his ear.

Taehyun happily march up to them, his own charm bouncing with each step from around his neck. 


	2. The Murderer

Taehyun hates it when it happens, he remembered being 4 and confused on why his hyung isn't going to kindergarten with him anymore. How he cried the first few weeks of kindergarten because Yeonjun wasn't there with him. 

The brunet knew it's not like anyone could do anything to stop it. His hyung would graduate years earlier than him, it's just how life goes. 

So the first few days of year four made him a bit gloomy.

Yeonjun still stopped by his house to pick him up, only he does it a little earlier so he could still send Taehyun and get to his new school on time.

Taehyun and his parents hadn't exactly have the most affectionate kind of relationship. Yeonjun calls it boderline professional even. They don't kiss or hug him, but occasionally drop an 'love you' here and there.

It wasn't a bad relationship but Taehyun wished it could be more.

  
Sometimes Taehyun wondered how he was such an addict to skinship when he hardly sees his own parents held hands. While Yeonjun's dad would smother him with cuddles and kisses, his mom passed away 5 years ago when he was 8. 

Naturally he grew up being smothered by Yeonjun as the elder is the only child in the family, Taehyun has an older brother studying in college. Although, Taehyun could hardly recall if Daniel was ever in his life. They were more strangers than brothers. 

"Hey, I can be your Daniel hyung! My English name is Daniel!" Yeonjun would joke. "Nah, Yeonjun hyung is way more cooler"

Taehyun waves at Kai who called him over, he's sitting on bench with Beomgyu and Soobin. Beomgyu is trying to stay awake, his eyes dropping with sleepiness. "Why are you so tired?"

"S...stayed up.....over...watch" and nearly falls over the bench if it weren't for Soobin. "Yah I will confiscate those if you keep this up" Soobin scolds, he seems to possess Yeonjun's mother hen ways these days. Maybe being oldest does that to people.....

"Here, I got candy" Taehyun pops a mentos into his mouth, Beomgyu stirs and pouts at him. At least he's not sleeping. "Um.......did you guys hear the news?" Hueningkai muttered, Soobin's face falls. "Oh yeah.....did you?"

Beomgyu and Taehyun could only shake their heads, but before the brothers could explain. Lisa walks up to them, a sad frown on her face as if she is holding back tears. She's holding a box, "We're collecting money for.....you know.....late Hanbin's family" 

Soobin quickly pulls out a few notes and place it in the box, Huening follows but his actions were hesitant. Beomgyu gaped in shock for a few seconds before putting a 50 in. Yet their resident artist did not move, his body freezes in place like ice. 

Lisa didn't bother to wait either and took off to another group of student. 

"Hyun? Hyunnie?" Soobin worriedly pats the younger's shoulder. "Uh....yeah....just...." Hanbin from year 6 is known to be a mix of annoying and mean, he is only ever nice to his group of friends. He would pick on students randomly just for fun, mostly targeting their insecurities. 

Since he never does anything physical, teachers couldn't be bothered to deal with his attitude. Taehyun or the others didn't like him one bit, especially Hueningkai. He used to bother Soobin a lot, calling names and such. 

Yeonjun went to confront him once and he didn't dare to even look their way again. Yeonjun is the sweetest hyung, but the whole school knows how scary he can be when he's mad.

But now he's dead

"What the hell......" Beomgyu shudders, it was sureal to hear. Sure he was a jerk of some sort, but nothing that he ever done would made him deserve death, he's barely a decade old. 

"It was on the news last night.....they found his.....body....in the park. No traces, cams were jammed" Soobin spoke in a low voice, a scared voice. It did nothing to sooth Taehyun, all he could think of was any of his friends winding up like that. 

And it sets off all kinds of horrors in his head.

"The murderer is out there...." Beomgyu whispers the unspoken fact. The blond's hand finds itself grabbing Taehyun's, "Oh god.....no wonder my mum suddenly talked about moving....." it was their turn to be shocked. "What...?" Hueningkai's soft whisper is so fragile.

"No I'm not gonna go. She or dad can't make me. God no.... if.....if some sick psycho here really is targeting school kids......hell no am I leaving any of you" he tugs Taehyun down to sit on his lap and pulls Hueningkai into a side hug. "I can't lose any of you"

Soobin smiles warmly at them, "We'll be fine.....I hope...I don't know what they want, but I really hope none of us will be part of it" He muttered. "Hyungs....." Hueningkai mumbled "Is it......is it bad that.....that I don't feel much?"

Beomgyu, Taehyun and Soobin turns to look at him. The maknae, although quite tall looked small like that. His face wearing a confused look. "What do you mean?" Soobin inquires.

Hueningkai looks away, "I don't feel bad for him......at all. His family, sure I guess.....but not him......" it took a second to register he was talking about Hanbin, and few more to process what he meant. "Hyuka...." Soobin has no words, frankly he knew why the boy feel as such.

"You can feel however you want Hyuka, that shouldn't matter to anyone because it's your feelings" Taehyun supplies, though can't say he wasn't surprised. 

Sure they're all trying to ignore the little message that comes with Hueningkai's words.

That Hanbin did deserve it. 

Nah, Kai was upset. Soobin would know, the younger boy was the only one who noticed that once Yeonjun graduated, Hanbin became a little braver and sometimes would bother Soobin. It didn't help they were both in the same class. 

Kai can be protective at times, that's why he's like this.

"And there's our bell, come on!!"  
_

Taehyun sighs, a few minutes more and he could take off to find his friends again. "Can I borrow your eraser? Lost mine" his new seat mate as of that day asks. Taehyun shrugs, holds out his eraser to the other, he had to look up in order to look at his face because the universe loves to put him with tall people.

Park Jisung is one awkward kid, he's super silent one second and a rambling mess the next. Taehyun swears, a ten year old shouldn't be so tall! The kid is a little weird, but then again, all of them are. Can't say he's isn't familiar with Jisung's group of friends.

Donghyuck is his personal senior mentor in the music club, Jeno and Jaemin are on the basketball team with Yeonjun, Chenle was also a transfer from Myeonghwa and was the closest thing to a friend that Beomgyu had back then. 

He doesn't know much about Renjun other than rumors that Yeonjun used to date him, to be fair it wasn't that far fetch cause he knows Yeonjun has a thing for boys with sassy mouths. And Renjun isn't called the sassiest qween in school for no reason. 

"You know that Hanbin?" He suddenly asks, catching the other off guard. Taehyun nods warily "Sort of....."

"Some of my hyungs speculate that it was the same person from two years ago" this Taehyun is interested. "Come again?"

Jisung looks so serious it might just as well be funny "Two years ago, a kid from our school went missing in the middle of the year and two more at the end of the year. One of the bodies was founded in a lake and the other two are still considered missing. But you know....they're probably dead too" 

Taehyun could feel his breathing rapidly goes wild. How does he not know this? Why was he not aware of this?!? 

"They didn't attack anymore.........until last night......it could be someone different but who knows right?" The boy shrugs, "That's scary....." Taehyun muttered, his hands gripping his pencil tightly, a sudden want to be wrapped around Yeonjun's safe arms.

Jisung nods, his body shrinking into his seat, "I almost didn't wanna come to school today, my hyungs came and get me cuz I was too scared" Taehyun reaches for the star charm and grips it tightly.

If he knew about it, he would've begged for all fivw of them to stay at home.

_

"But I hadn't finished it yet!" Beomgyu exclaims, a hand over his mouth in shock. A frustrated looking Daehwi and Somi groans "Gyu, the deadline is tomorrow!" Daehwi sighs. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry....I'll finish it today and bring it over to your house" the blond boy clasp his hands together, pleading for a chance. But the two social butterfly best friends takes on another expression, "At noon?" Somi asks.

"Early evening, yes I promise!" He gave them his best puppy eyes liek how the maknaes taught him. Daehwi went from mad to concern in record time "Oh I don't think that's a good idea" Somi nods along "Just get here extra early tomorrow"

Beomgyu frowns, only to remember the incident of the previous night. "It'll be fine, I have bodyguards with me" he doesn't really have any bodyguards, but knowing his mother. That'll change as soon as he got home.

"I don't know, it really isn't safe for us to be outside, especially after last night" Beomgyu smiles reassuringly, "I'll be fine!"  
_

Yeonjun chuckles as he steps into the room, Taehyun is wrapped up likena burito on his bed while Hueningkai has his head on his book, asleep. "Beomgyu can't make it, forgotten assignments. Soobin has mentoring sessions" his childhood friend supplies.

Taehyun moves to jump at Yeonjun "Hyung, missed you" Yeonjun smiles at him and picks him off the floor. "Is my little baby brother sad at school without me hmmm?" Yeonjun smells like lavender, the smell is still strong indicating he took a shower before coming over. 

"Its no fun, I can't bother you during recess" and he gets jealous of Jisung and Jeongin being pampered by their hyungs. "But you have Soobin" Taehyun pouts, clinging to him tighter. "He gets stuck in the books too easily" Yeonjun seems to understood the little 'he's not my hyung-hyung' message in between. 

"D'you hear what happen to Hanbin hyung?" Yeonjun's eyes turns a shade darker. "Don't even call him hyung" Taehyun is surprised at how spiteful Yeonjun sounded. 

It wasn't like his hyung to hate so easily, "Hyung, I'm scared" he whispers, Yeonjun placed him on the bed and goes to pick up Hueningkai, he laid them down together. 

Yeonjun who is sandwiched in between two cuddly teens let them snuggle him. "What if......what if it happens to us?" Taehyun whispers.

"It won't, I promise Hyunnie. Nothing will ever happen to any of us" 

Because unknown to Hueningkai and Taehyun, the pitch black shirt stained with Hanbin's blood is almost in ashes in Yeonjun's back yard. 


	3. Time Passes, Used to The Cold

Yeonjun gasps when he sees Beomgyu hanging down from the stairs with only his legs. "CHOI BEOMGYU GET DOWN THAT IS FREAKING DANGEROUS!!" the other simply laughs out loud, swinging up back onto the other side of the railing. 

Its been 3 years since Hanbin's murder, and there's been up to 6 cases similar to it. Corpses found in sheds, buried unproperly, even in the river. They range from young adults of 24 to the youngest victim who is a 10 year old girl named Shuhua, a student of an all-girl school. 

Beomgyu hadn't left with his parents, so he stayed at the huge house by himself with only a paid butler and maid. He had bodyguards for the first few weeks after Hanbin's but it got too annoying. He drew the line when Huening was afraid of coming close to him because his bodyguards were glaring at him.

That's the kind of bullshit he isn't having. 

His parents moved to California or was it Singapore? He doesn't know and he doesn't care. Taehyun is sitting at the grand piano in the front entrance room. One would think someone as musical as Taehyun would always be seen playing the piano, in reality, no one but Yeonjun himself has ever heard of Taehyun playing the piano.

He stares at the keys, fingers ghostly hovering above them. "Taehyun, do you see what I have to deal with?" Yeonjun whines, he pauses when no reply is gotten from the other. "Hyunnie?" That seems to do the trick, the smaller boy is startled out of his thoughts, sheepishly grinning at his hyung.

"Oh I must have zoned out" his mind wandered back to the victims of the unknown serial killer throughout the years. 

One of them had been his classmate.

A handsome boy by the name Park Jihoon, he's been crushing on Jihoon since he was 11 but never got the guts to actually confess. 

But on one faithful day exactly in May last year, Jihoon was paired to work with him and he got to spend an entire week with Jihoon by his side. It made the other guys quite jealous when his attention was ripped away from them.

Beomgyu had graduated ao only Huenin and him are left. Whenever they meet and Jihoon decided to tag along, Taehyun is amused to see Beomgyu and Huening giving Jihoon the stink eyes. 

He thinks Soobin doesn't know that he knew the second eldest of their group was a lot colder towards Jihoon's hyungs and the boy in question himself. Yeonjun did not show much of a reaction than he expected, but teh feeling he didn't like Jihoon was always present.

He hung out with Jihoon's own group sometimes, the boy liked to rant about Taehyun's musical abilities to his hyungs and fellow dongsengs. Daehwi would ask for collabs, and Jaehwan would chime in with the praising. 

For once, with the way Jihoon held his hands when they walked together, the way he happily boast about Taehyun, and how he likes to grab him by the waist sometimes when they walked or simply stood next to each other. How he complimented Taehyun's pretty eyes and face features, constantly cooing how handsome and cute he was. It went on for a long while, till the next year to be exact.

Taehyun for once thought that, maybe...just maybe.....there's a chance his feelings are returned.

"Oh.....I....I'm..I'm sorry...I didn't know I was leading you on....I'm so sorry Taehyun.......I...I don't like you that way"

And he finds himself crying into Soobin's embrace till he falls alseep that night. The light sleeper hyung would usually hate noises in his room at night because he couldn't sleep, but Taehyun needs him, and he be damn to not do anything about it. 

Hueningkai creeps in to join them a little later. His mini heartbreak hurts less by morning. Yeonjun gave him plenty of kisses and promises things would get better.

But then, 3 days later

"12 year old Park Jihoon is reported to be missing. He was last seen on Ganghan street on his way home last evening, victim is believed.."

His heart didn't race, no, it......feels at ease for some reason (because it wasn't Kai or Gyu or any of his hyungs). Taehyun was less shaken about it than he was about Hanbin or tye other victims (Did he really didn't care Jihoon is missing because of a heartbreak?). 

He had gone to school with everyone, especially his classmates looking either grieve or horror stricken. He gave them a small 'sad' smile and proceed to cling himself to Hueningkai. Contented that it wasn't one of his own, and that's all that matters right?

"Taehyun? Is there something wrong?" Yeonjun gently sat next to him. "He's dead" he mumbled, eyes still attached to the keyboard. "Who is....?" Yeonjun pulls him into a side hug. "Jihoon, I.....can just tell.....he's dead. And...I don't feel anything......" 

It should've felt wrong at least? He was just a kid, they all are. And yet he couldn't give a flipping fuck with no ounce of sympathy, all because the other had foolishly lead him on with his feelings. Making him feel like a fool that got toyed and played with.

Fucking hell they're still frickin 12 for God's sake! What's the matter with him?!

"Humhp! Forget him, he's not that important for you to hunch yourself over" Beomgyu chants, "What an idiot, constantly flirting and throwing hints but then say he didn't mean it that way? Fuck him" he continues.

Taehyun laughs at that "Ah, yeah. He ain't worth it"

_

"Beomgyu isn't here anymore and I'm not happy about it" Hueningkai complains, "Cool it, we're playing basketball together this afternoon anyway" Taehyun says. 

There's a lot less people attending this year, after a few investigations, the police found out all victimes are related back to this school, one way or another. After that, most took the initiative to leave rather than sticking around and get killed. 

"Do you think it'll ever be our turn?" Taehyun asks, "If it was then I'll kill everyone in this town and then myself" Hueningkai spouts, shoving a spooful of kimchi into his mouth. "Um...hi?" The boys didn't noticed someone came to their table. 

"Oh Dongpyo! What's up?" Hueningkai greets with a smile, "Yeah my friends are fighting and.....I really don't want to get involved......can I sit here?" Taehyun nods, he coudl care less. "Why are they like that?" The question seems to zap Dongpyo like lightning. 

"Just.....grieve shaken.....o-our....Wo-Woos-seok hyu-hyung......last..night...." he was near tears, making the two boys start panicking. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I missed the news" Taehyun quickly apologizes, he snatches a tissue and holds it out for Dongpyo. 

"Its...its....fine.....I just..can't believe......he's.........he's.......really gone" How was he still intact is beyond them, if it were any of the Chois, Taehyun would be so devastated he surely couldn't stop crying. "Hey.....hey.....let it out okay?" Hueningkai softly encourage him.

Taehyun guesses he could feel sorry for Dongpyo

_

"Again? We just got rid of Jihoon recently" Soobin muttered, his eyes scanning the page of a black book that's got all information on one Kim Wooseok jotted down. Other pages were scattered with other various names.

<strike>Hanbin</strike>

<strike>Yuna</strike>

<strike>Kyungsoo </strike>

<strike>Hwall</strike>

<strike>Shuhua</strike>

<strike>Junhui</strike>

<strike>Jihoon</strike>

Wooseok

"Beomgyu cringes everytime I merely mentioned something they once did" Yeonjun pulls out a shovel from underneath his bed. "So we're going digging our equipment or not?" Soobin sighs and rolls his eyes. "This is Beomgyu's third ex and he's barely 13!"

Soobin whines, "I don't know about you, but I rather they not have bullies. We tend to get......messy with those rather than exes" Soobin hums, "Yeah true, I guess there's that" 

Yeonjun leans himself at Soobin, "We have to get rid of their causes of misery don't we? Can't let the babies be hurt by these monsters" Soobin grins back, a hand grabbing a bottle of pills and shoving them in his pockets.

"Of course, we promised didn't we?"


	4. How it began

If anyone ever asked him, he'll probably kill them after answering but there's no doubt he would never speak a lie.

Yeonjun had this......discovery when his mother passed away, a new fact he finds in himself. 

The way the world fades into nothing and only three things ocupied his mind.

A name

A face

How he wants them dead

The police wrote off his mother's accident as a misfortune, but all Yeonjun could understand was that his mother died and someone caused that.

A driver, a black car, and he began to dig. His young little mind tore apart by grief and rebuilt itself back with the thrist for vengence. 

His dad was sad, he felt miserable, and that just won't do. It was easy to dig info when you're a little child that adults always assume wouldn't know or understand anything.

But alas, Yeonjun is different. He can sit there with the saddest expression on his face with his hands shaking in his lap and listen in as the adults discussed.

A month later, a women crashed into a light pole due to brake failure on top of drugged driving and died. 

Nobody knew about the little boy who messed with her car when she was in a store and innocently gave her his 'candies' for helping him find his way to the toy shop. 

This new side of him, the obsession he has over his loved one's happiness. The way his hands tremble with the need to do something.

When he watched the crash, all he felt was peace, a smile gracing his lips. His father coped well, and he got their revenge. 

He wasn't surprised when the feeling extended towards Taehyun. Taehyun is his baby, his brother from another mother. Taehyun is sweet, cute, ocassionally savage and Yeonjun adores every bit of it. 

So when he heard that Taehyun was bullied at school? What damn asshole dares try to hurt his baby and gets away with it?

Taehyun is small and quiet, he doesn't make friends easily and that made him an easy bully target. And each time he heards of Hyunnie getting pushed or insulted at, his blood boils and that absolute feeling of hatred comes back.

It made Yeonjun want to put a knife through someone's chest.

9 year old Seo Changbin's corpse was found in the lake, 10 year old Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon went missing, all in the same year in the span of 4 months. Yeonjun was surprised himself that he pulled it off. Stupid adults couldn't even catch a kid.

Taehyun smiled a little brighter after that, still too young and oblivious to realize what trully happen or why wasn't he bullied anymore. The adults couldn't figure it out to solve the cases, but the kids? 

They noticed the little detail all grown ups missed. 

Changbin ever only dared to bother Taehyun

Soonyoung's favourite to pick on is Taehyun

Jihoon, who never actually actively participated in bullying kids unlike his best friend Soonyoung, attacked Taehyun after Soonyoung went missing. 

The cases start happening once they start getting too physical with the bullying. Somehow, everyone just knew it, ingrained in their heads, you simply don't mess with Kang Taehyun. 

Then that circle of people Yeonjun loves and cares about grew room for three more people in his life.

Soobin is easy to love, he has this caring persona and aura around him. He mother hens them all the time, even if Yeonjun is technically a year older. 

Hueningkai is simply one adorable fluff of sunshine once the shyness wears off. They eventually learned about his previous abusive parents, how he was founded beaten up and adopted by Chois because Soobin's dad works at the hospital. It made Yeonjun feel the need to _protect_.

Beomgyu was awkward at first, reasonably so with his childhood of home schooling and lack of social interactions with kids his age. He didn't understand a lot of things they did, but was always like an energetic puppy to learn.

Yeonjun would die and kill for these boys.

Yeonjun worried a lot for Hueningkai, but since the youngest always sticks with Taehyun, he was mostly left alone. 

Soobin however gets picked on a lot, mostly by kids who scored lower than him. The guy is an academic excellence, scored top in his form classes every year for every test. Yet somehow that made him a target, Yeonjun nearly bleeds his lips from biting too much out of anger each time he sees Soobin and saw the younger with a new bruise somewhere on his body.

He hates the small and hesitant look in Soobin's face whenever they had to part ways to their respective classes. How the elder looked defeated, scared even. Yeonjun expressed how it would be better if Soobin attended a different school, ones for academically gifted students like him. 

The elder rebutted saying it would be a nuisance for him and Kai to attend different schools. Kai couldn't possibly follow him to that kind of school, the younger would be forced to struggle too much. And he rather be here where all of them can be together. 

Yeonjun could cry

But instead he leaves a threat at Hanbin, a surge of satisfaction kicking in when the pathetic kid scurries off in fear. And that was that, until it wasn't. One week into secondary and he already hears news of Hanbin bothering Soobin again? 

That asshat is testing him. Well now he has to fulfill his part of the bargain.

He knows most kids at school won't know one important fact about Hanbin's death. Which is when they found him, he had a knife stabbed through his skull on his forehead inside his body inside his locker. A piece of paper bext to him that says 'I keep my promises'

No wonder Lisa was so shaken, of all people, it had to be one of his best friends that founded him. 

_

"Yeonjun hyung do you-" Soobin paused, his body froze as his mind takes in the sight. His voice dying in his throat, eyes bulging with pure utter shock "H-hy-hyung?" Is...is that a knife? With blood on it?

Yeonjun stared at him in surprise, the knife dropping on the floor. "Soobin? What are you doing here?" But it didn't reach the taller male, Soobin is too stucked on the blade on the floor. "What is that....?" A low quiet whisper came out of him.

"Kyungsoo had it coming. That wretch should've known better than to mess with Beomgyu" he hissed, "Seriously, how did Gyu end up with a toxic asshole like him?" Soobin could barely comprehend what Yeonjun was saying.

Only that he mentioned Beomgyu's first boyfriend, sketchy guy, Soobin doesn't like nor trust him. He always seem to belittle Beomie one way or another. Did....did Yeonjun....really?

"You killed him" and Yeonjun fucking smiled.

It should've sounded afraid, Soobin swears the gears in his head is yelling at him to run out and report this immediately to the nearest police station. But he's not, he's glued to the floor with the messiest mixed feelings he ever had.

A scary thought strucked him, no way "All those people, Hanbin, Hwall.....you.....you killed them. It was you" Yeonjun sighs, but he did nod. And the atmosphere shifts.

Soobin finds himself breathing out a relieved breath. Every tense softens, "You......you won't kills us....right?" To be honest, he is still afraid. "What?! Never! I...I did all this for you guys" that had him surprised. But it was true, these victims all had some sort negetive history with them.

"For u-us?" Yeonjun nods, he smiles at Soobin "I get rid of people who cause you pain" Soobin didn't know why but "That's good to hear" he had been fearing for his life and Hueningkai's ever since the killer could be anyone. But now he knows this? He feels a chuck of burden is taken off his shoulders. 

Soobin can't say he didn't feel anger each time his boys were mistreated for being themselves. 

Yeonjun's face lit up, "I knew I can trust you to not hate me for this! I knew you'd understand!" He is relived as well to know Soobin isn't reacting badly to his.......extra activities.

He hates to say it out loud because it's surreal even for him but, he does in fact appreciate that Yeonjun is going that extra mile for them.

_'Hyung loves us so much'_ he thought, "I mean, you did it to protect us hyung. But you should really change" Yeonjun giggled at him and threw off his bloody clothes. Soobin did him a favor by cleaning his knife, something about the object spark his curiosity.

"Hyung, can I come with you next time?" He suddenly asked, oh shit where did that came from? Even Yeonjun is taken back by the request, only to smirk in return. "You sure? Can your stomach handle it Soobinie?" 

Well, Soobin thinks it's one way to start his secondary schooling. 


End file.
